Chun-Li & Son
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A baby boy is left abandoned at the front door of Chun-Li's apartment in Hong Kong. Little did she now that this baby boy would change her life forever. He would be the one to grow and learn from the 'World's Strongest Woman'. Be prepared because here comes Michael, Son of Chun-Li.
1. Chapter 1

**Street Fighter: Chun-Li & Son**

**Chapter 1: At the Doorstep**

**(Hong Kong)**

Families have to do what they can to get by in the world. Sometimes their methods mean giving up something for the greater good of a family. For Chun-Li Xiang, the 'World's Strongest Woman' is going to have to put that strength toward a different kind of responsibility that requires a certain kind of strength that comes from within: motherhood.

It all started one morning when Chun-Li heard footsteps near the door to her apartment, and quickly ran away. Seeing something suspicious, she went to go investigate. What she found at her doorstep she did not expect. A child in a basket with a blanket. By the time the child was placed at her doorstep, the family was long gone, but there was a note

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**Please take our child, and raise him in a family that we cannot provide.**

There was no address to send back a reply. After she read the note, the child started to cry. Chun-Li started to panic for a moment, and picked up the baby boy. His brown eyes looked at Chun-Li, and his little arms reached out to her, "You don't have a name, do you?" she asked the child, and smiled a motherly smile, "I know...Michael," she concluded.

She brought the child into her apartment where he was placed on the couch. Chun-Li pulled out her cellphone while Michael crawled about on the couch, "Po-Lin? This is Chun-Li, can you come by my apartment? You're not going to believe this," she said, her fellow police officer came by her apartment an hour later, and the ladies watched the baby boy.

"So the family just left him at your door?" Po-Lin asked,

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Chun-Li replied, picking him up,

"So you're calling him Michael, hmm? Michael Xiang, has a nice ring to it," said Po-Lin, putting her hands on her knees and looking down at the boy, "hello, sonny boy-OUCH!" Michael reached up, grabbing Po-Lin's nose. Chun-Li intervened, scolding Michael for the first time, "the kid's strong, I believe it though, especially with families that are in debt,"

"No! Bad Michael, don't grab Auntie's nose!" Chun-Li scolded,

"So what're going to do?" Po-Lin asked, rubbing her nose,

"The right thing, I will raise him," Chun-Li vowed, Michael reached out to Chun-Li as he wanted to be held. Chun-Li picked him up, "okay, Michael? You can't do things like that, okay?" she said, teaching Michael his first lesson. Chun-Li was 21 at the time, "well then, looks like we're going shopping, Michael," she said to her son, Po-Lin looked confused.

"Wait a minute, we?" Po-Lin questioned, and was dragged in to help out. It was then that Chun-Li was taking on responsibility that she would defend with her life. From diaper changes to bathes and story time, Michael grew and grew as time passed by. By the time he was seven, Michael had turned into an intelligent and a very handsome young lad.

He was also strong, "Michael, it's time," Chun-Li said proudly,

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, Chun-Li grinned to him,

"I mean you have the strength, the stamina, and the mind for the next step in life," said Chun-Li, hugging her adopted son and ruffling his hair, "I'm going to teach you Tai-Chi, I'm going to teach you everything that I know," this was a big step forward for the boy. Chun-Li knew this, "but...my question to you is, are you willing to put in the effort, son?"

"I've heard so much about you and your adventures from the stories Auntie Lin told me, and I wanna make my own path, and have my own adventures just like you," Michael replied, Chun-Li looked on the verge of shedding tears of proudness for her son, "yes, I am willing," with a fist into the hands, they bowed. It was time to start Michael's training.

"There's no going back after this," Chun-Li said as a teacher would,

"And I will push you to be your best, I will be tough," she added,

The training was brutal, but little Michael persevered. From walking up stone stairs with buckets of water and knives strapped to his arms to doing sit-ups with his ankles tied and over a bed of long iron spikes, Chun-Li pushed him hard in his training. Sparring was the toughest, "Get up, Michael, I won't hold my hand out to you, you pick yourself up,"

Every time he was struck down, he would get back up again on his own power. A testament to his inner drive that Chun-Li was trying to get him to embrace. Michael would grin with blood dripping on the side of his mouth, and simply wipe it aside, "Good, that's what I like to see," this went on for another seven years until Michael was now a teenager.

"Look at what you've become, I'm so proud of you," said Chun-Li,

"I love you too, mom," Michael said as they shared a loving hug,

"I remember when I found you," Chun-Li said, sitting next to Michael on a stone bench at the old temple they trained at, "I took up a responsibility that I wasn't prepared for, but I did it because it was the right thing, there were times I couldn't go on, like it was too hard, I know you had moments when we trained, you're just like me, you are my son"

**(Author's Note: I know Chun-Li has Li-Fen, this is an alternate story, and a take on Chun-Li having a son)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Street Fighter: Chun-Li & Son**

**Chapter 2: Son of Man (Tarzan)**

Michael's training with Chun-Li was not easy. Every step of the way had to be earned. There are times he stumbled, and fell but kept getting back up. Chun-Li looked back at him if he slipped, and fell on the steps of the temple. Michael would get back up on his on power with a skinned knee, and pick up sandbags tied to a bamboo pole or a sack of rocks.

True to her word, Chun-Li taught him everything. With strength training and helping harness his chi, she also taught him technique and finesse. He would follow her movements with kicks, punches, and strikes. Sweat would sting his eyes with the pain of Chun-Li's strikes and kicks as they sparred, but Michael would not cry or relent until Chun-Li said so

"I'm not just preparing you to fight, I'm preparing you for life," Chun-Li explained to him, Michael was curious about said statement as he sat down next to his adopted mom for a break, and Chun-Li gave a lecture, "there are times life is going to strike you down, you have to learn to hit back, just like you do now, you don't quit on something you want,"

"Just like...HERE!" Chun-Li said breaking the bench with an axe kick,

Michael is still a teenager with an opinion, "Really mom? You had to do that?" He questioned,

Michael evaded the kick in a roll, "Keep your guard up and be prepared,"

The boy leaned all this weight on his right leg in his fighting stance. Chun-Li's philosophy translated into good grades and being the top of his class in school, "Good," Chun-Li said with a grin and her hands on her hips, "every day we train, I see you getting better and better," Chun-Li said, patting Michael on the shoulder. Michael cringed, "oops, sorry"

Chun-Li does a lot of business working for INTERPOL. Some kids would complain that their parents aren't there for them because they travel a lot. Michael, on the other hand, learned to take care of himself by helping keep the home clean, keeping up in school, exercising, socializing with other kids in the neighborhood, and talking with mom via Skype

Mother loves her son, and would soon be on the same level as her. He graduated high school by fourteen, and excelled on his school soccer team during his time in school. This gave him time to not only keep up his training, but also time to go look for a good college, "When you're ready, I'll start taking you on my business trips," Chun-Li promised him

"You know son, sometimes I wonder if there's anything you can't do?" Chun-Li questioned,

"Keep up with watering an orchid?" Michael replied, recalling many dead plants under his care,

"You're the reason we can't have nice things," Chun-Li teased with a nudge,

Fourteen was Michael's make it or break it age. He was able to run passed his mom with a sack of rocks on his back or pails of water with knives on his arms. He did push-ups on his thumbs with Chun-Li sitting on his back. Finally after seven years of trying and sparring, Michael did it. With a single kick, he hit Chun-Li in the face and spiraling her down

Chun-Li grinned, and held her cheek. Michael helped his mom back up on her feet, "Come with me, son, I want to show you something," Chun-Li said, whenever he heard those words, that usually means he's in trouble. This was different. Chun-Li opened up a lacquered wooden box, "I was saving this for you for this moment, you earned them, Michael"

There was a pair of gauntlets made of layered steel plates covered in lacquered black leather with a brass guardian lion head. Michael put them on, and with a fist into the hand, he bowed to his mother and his master. Chun-Li bowed in the same fashion, and they also shared a hug between mother and son. Chun-Li ruffled Michael's hair after their hug.

"What happens now?" Michael asked, Chun-Li grinned knowing he's ready,

"Now?" Chun-Li replied, looking back at her son with a hand on her right hip and a grin on her face,

"I will teach you the final technique," she added, Michael wondered what it was?

It took more time, meditating, and learning to control his chi-flow. Chun-Li was blessed with a good student, and a good son. Chun-Li always had something to teach him such as 'don't go looking for a fight, if someone tries to hit you, then you hit back'. His stance would be different from his mom's, but it is the same technique that Chun-Li perfected.

Michael followed his mom's technique just as he wanted to follow in his mom's footsteps, "Keep your body relaxed, and your knees bent...good, now keep that energy stored in the hands, your hands should be the only things tense on your body," Chun-Li instructed while showing Michael the movements, and Michael followed her the best that he can.

He may not be her son by blood, but that did not stop Chun-Li from giving the love of a mother to him. She may have been tough on him during his training, but it made her proud to see Michael not give up or quit on her. The very last technique that she taught him came in one blast and a very famous word that they now said as one, "KIKOSHO!"

**(Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this. If you have any costume ideas (and please keep them serious), please list them in a review)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Street Fighter: Chun-Li & Son**

**Chapter 3: Those Bonding Moments**

The time was now, and Michael was the ready age. His mother was young when she first started fighting, and became a part of INTERPOL. Michael was not like many teenage boys his age. He was not rebellious, but he is tough. He learned how to fight, but he is smart. With his qualities, Chun-Li felt her son can do both: fight hard, and fight smart.

Today was the very big day for Michael. Now sixteen, it felt like another time for his mom to travel as duty calls, "Well Michael, I got a call to do some business in the Bay Area, and...I'd like for you to come with me," said Chun-Li, Michael's eyes brightened as he hugged his mom, "this is going to be big for you, your first ever martial arts tournament,"

The NorCal Martial Arts Tournament takes place in San Jose, and is the largest in the Bay Area. Fighters from all over the world take part in it. For the first time, Chun-Li was taking Michael with her. Upon landing at Norman Y. Mineta International Airport, another fighter seemed has caught sight of the rookie fighting in the tournament. One her age.

"Say, who's that?" asked Ibuki

"I know him, that's Michael," said Sarai

"Wow, what a hunk," Ibuki swooned,

"Don't be fooled by his glasses, he's the son of Chun-Li," Sarai cautioned her, that bit of information hit Ibuki like a car. Meanwhile, Chun-Li and Michael were at the rent-a-car center, and drove out in a grey Lexus IS-300. Michael just looked like the average teenager in bootcut blue jeans with black Adidas three stripe tennis shoes, and a blue t-shirt.

"Wait...'Old Lady Thunder Thighs' has a son?!" Ibuki gasped, Sarai shrugged, at the same time Ibuki fought Chun-Li in the past, and this got Ibuki thinking, "_if she has a son, I wonder if he is as strong as her? I guess I'll find out once the tournament starts,_' she thought, at the same time, Chun-Li took Michael to a TK Noodle over at Lion Plaza for lunch

Growing up around his mom, Michael also took in her taste in music. Michael hummed Belinda Carlisle's 'Heaven is a Place on Earth' to himself, and earned a giggle from Chun-Li. Michael chuckled back. Under her guidance, Michael turned into a young man that is not only smart, but a good fighter. Through martial arts, Chun-Li taught Michael life skills

Michael ordered a 'Combination #23', "Mmm...that's good," he said in approval, Chun-Li smiled a warm, motherly smile resting her cheek in her hand with an elbow on the table. Michael shared his food with his mother, and Chun-Li gave him some of her 'Beef Ball Noodle Soup' in return. Little did they know that they were being watched, but not by Ibuki

"Target: Chun-Li detected," said Juni at a table

"Unidentified Target, awaiting orders," said Juli

"You have orders, terminate them," radioed M. Bison

"Yes, Master Bison," they said in unison, Chun-Li was in her famous blue and gold qipao with white boots and 'ox-horn' hairstyle. Michael, like his mother, could sense they were being followed as they walked around the fountain area after lunch. Michael had his gauntlets on. Chun-Li had her spiked bracelets ready. Chun-Li looked to her son and winked.

Michael maybe an 'unidentified target' to the 'Dolls' but they will know him now. Michael weaved to dodge a flying kick. As if time slowed down, he kicked up his knee, and aimed a kick to the temple of Juni, and sent her tumbling to a column. Chun-Li threw Juli over her shoulder, and combined it with a hard kick in the gut, "Who are they?" asked Michael

"For one thing, very dangerous, keep your guard up!" advised his mom, Michael saw the glowing red pupils in their eyes, and they attacked again. This time they attacked in a criss-cross maneuver with Juli attacked Michael and Juni attacking Chun-Li. Michael cringed as he parried every strike and kick from Juli which was like getting hit with a crowbar

"These girls...they're my age," said Michael,

"They're 'Dolls'," Chun-Li advised to her son,

"What are 'Dolls'?" Michael questioned to his mom,

"They're girls that Bison brainwashed into killing machines," Chun-Li replied, while staying on the defensive and she soon found a fault in the guard, and attacked. With a hyaku-retsu kyaku, she sent Juni flying into a tree in the parking lot. Michael sent Juli flying into Juni with a flying kick to the temple, "be careful, they don't give up easily," she warned

Michael nodded to his mom, and weaved to dodge a coming kick to his face and blocked the second one following it, and struck Juli wth a downward elbow strike to the side of the kneecap. Juli let out a cry of pain from the strike, and backed away holding where she had been struck. Juli will still not give up, and attacked even though she was wounded

"Sorry," Michael said as he moved to the side, and struck Juli in the back of the neck. Juli fell facedown on the lot. Juni looked back at Chun-Li and her adopted son with a look to let them know that this fight was not over as she lifted Juli onto her shoulder, and leaped away. Michael moved forward only to be stopped by Chun-Li whom shook her head 'no'.

"Bison...," Chun-Li said, watching them escape,

"Bison? Who's this Bison?" Michael asked his mom,

Chun-Li sighed, "Someone you don't want to meet,"

**(Author's Note: Please read and review kindly. There will be more on the way. I will update when I can)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Street Fighter: Chun-Li & Son**

**Chapter 4: Like Mother, Like Son**

Michael does not see any shame in the fact he is adopted. He wears it more as a badge of pride as he is not like other kids. The next morning from his bed at the Four Points Hotel near the airport, he woke up for another day, "C'mon, wakey wakey sleepyhead," said Chun-Li pushing on his shoulder to get him up, "you don't want to be late, Michael,"

Although he got his first taste of a fight against the 'Dolls', it was not his first scheduled fight. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and got up with a light grin on his face. He was still a bit sore from his fight against Juli yesterday. After a shower, a brush of the teeth, and a spot of breakfast with his mom at Hobee's, he went with Chun-Li to enjoy the day.

"Today will be your first fight," said Chun-Li

"Well, not all fights will be like the one yesterday, you won't get to pick your opponents, no matter the challenge, you got to step up and be ready," said Chun-Li with a wink to her son, and gave him a ruffle of the hair. Unlike most teenagers, Michael doesn't mind the bits of affection from his adopted mother. Michael's first fight will be in San Francisco.

There are no scheduled, or set battles. There were just names of the fighters on a sheet. Not all fights will be fair. At Union Square in San Francisco, Michael met his first fighter, "Well, well, who do we have here?" said a blond girl that is about Michael's age. She seemed to have been raised with more than one silver spoon. The blond smiled a fox's smile

"I'm Michael, Michael Xiang, let's have a good match,"

"Huh! Chun-Li's little pup?" said the girl, "I'm Karin"

Michael did not get worked up over her insults, "What's the matter, the little puppy can't bark?" she taunted, Michael said nothing which annoyed her, "well then, it appears the little puppy doesn't know his place," Karin cracked her knuckles as Michael bowed, even if Karin doesn't deserve it. Michael is being respectful none the less. Chun-Li took notice.

"You got this, you are my son," said Chun-Li standing by to cheer him on. Chun-Li has seen her fair share of fights, now her son is stepping up to the challenge. Karin made the first attack to start the match. Michael weaved to dodge it, and Karin let out an assault to keep Michael on the defensive. Not only that, but Karin was changing up fighting styles

For the first time, Chun-Li was on the sidelines for a fight. She grinned warmly seeing her adopted child hold his own against his first major challenge. With a hand on her hip, she observed his technique, _'This is your time to rise up, Michael, remember...win or lose, I will always be proud of you' _Chun-Li thought seeing how well the student was fairing.

'_First Karate, and now Tai-Chi?_' Michael thought,

"You're in over your head, puppy," said Karin,

"You keep thinking that," Michael said, holding back Karin's attacks. Finally, Michael found a fault in Karin's guard, and swept Karin off her feet with a leg sweep. Michael went on the offensive using all the techniques Chun-Li taught him. Karin made the fight go back and forth between them. No doubt Michael is giving Karin a fight that she will remember.

With a knee to the stomach and a double elbow to the back, it seemed that Karin had this fight won. Michael put a hand down, but not a knee, "I admire your spirit, but you are overmatched," said Karin, "and this is Chun-Li's son? You are nothing but a street rat," Michael spat out blood, and looked up at Karin with a grin, and blood dripping out the side

"Why you...," Chun-Li snarled at the insult to her son,

"It's okay, mom," cringed Michael, "the fight is not over,"

"Yes it is," said Karin, and attacked to make the final blow with an axe kick to Michael's head. Michael made a jumping back handspring kick to Karin's chin, and put her on her back. Karin looked up, and held her chin in shock. Chun-Li looked proud to see Michael rise up. She blinked, and a tear fell from her cheek. Karin growled, and attacked Michael.

Michael was blocking every kick and strike with sweat stinging his eyes. It was poetry in motion. With an aimed palm strike to the section just between the chest and the neck, He threw Karin off balance to set up a famous technique that Chun-Li passed on to him. A fury of kicks that put a beatdown to anyone on a receiving end: a Hyaku Retsu Kyaku.

"No...," Karin growled, "I will not stand for this...,"

Karin went on the attack again with Tai-Chi, but her offensive attack did not last long with a hard palm to the stomach on bended knees with his arms like the wings of a bird. Although his positioning is different to set up the final techniques, the technique is the same, "Kikosho!" he called out, and a light blue and white blast hit Karin in the stomach.

She knew this was the end of the fight. Karin had underestimated her opponent, "You really are her son," she said softly as Michael set up the final blow to end the match. When Chun-Li told Michael she was going to teach him all that she knows, she meant it. With a 'Spinning Bird Kick', he knocked Karin into the air, and down on her back. Michael won.

A final technique cemented his first victory, "Kikoken!"


End file.
